Super Destiny
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ever wonder what Earth would be like if the Saiyan DNA became mixed with all the Human DNA for almost the entire population? I have, and that's what this story is about! Check out my intro chapter for more info. :
1. Intro Chapter

Intro Chapter: A Future for everyone

Story by Eric Lentz aka Aero Tendo

(Earth Guardian)

It is the far future from when Goku and the other Z Fighters once existed. The aliens once known as Saiyans have ceased to exist as we know them.

Their children continued to have children, and so a very long time later in the future when the original Goku and Vegeta are nothing more than ancestors in the original family lines that have continued up to this day.

Their Saiyan DNA has spread over practically the entire population of Earth now, so today exists very few pure humans on the Earth. This has given just about everyone increased abilities and powers that their normal human ancestors never had before. So, with this out of the way… let's go check on how this has affected everyone.

(Earth)  
(New Mexico)

Racer stood in the middle of a large desert with only the cactus and a few tumbleweeds rolling about in a scarred area that had seen better days, as he glared at his rival Max. Their clothes were glowing softly, indicating the wearers were nearly out of power.

Racer shouted at Max, "I told you Max! It was your sister Maxine who kissed me first!" Max snarled and shouted, "Liar! There's no way my twin sister could EVER be interested in you!" And shot a quick energy ball at Racer who leapt to the right and dodged it.

Max was powering up to shoot another blast as a column of light appeared behind him and Racer. Max gasped as he saw who was behind Racer and the ball that had been forming in his hand disappeared just as he sensed who was behind him and felt a hand grab at his left ear roughly. Max heard "THAT IS ENOUGH MAX!" and stumbled as he went "ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" following the way he was tugged away from Racer.

Max said, "Aw Ma! I was just about to get Racer for kissing my sis!" The tugging stopped and straightened up to look at his mother, who was giving him her most angry look which told him he was in a lot of trouble. "Don't you sass me young man! You KNOW you don't have your fighting license yet! Are you trying to make it so you never get one?" His mother said angrily as she was crossing her arms under her chest since she was a bit top heavy, she glared at him and said, "Honestly! I don't know what I'm going to do with you! I know all about her kissing Racer! She was the one who came to me and told me all about it!"

Max looked at his mother in shock and said, "What? Why did she do that!?" His mother seemed to take a deep breath as if to calm herself down before speaking again, "Because she was afraid the two of you would hurt each other and get into trouble!"

Max pouted and turned a little saying, "She didn't have to do that, I could have handled Racer myself." Max's mother looked down at her son and said, "Whether you could or could not have is NOT the point! You two shouldn't be fighting! It is against the rules that have been around for centuries!" Max simply makes a hmph sound and says softly, "They shouldn't have been kissing then."

Max's mother sighs and says, "Come along now, we have to go home now and then you can tell your father about this mess." Max looks at his mother and says, "Aw Ma! Do I have to? You know he's going to do!" Her face softens and says, "You broke the no fighting rule, so you have to accept the consequences."

Max's shoulders slumped as she put her on his shoulder and they faded in a column of light just as Racer's did as well, leaving the desert once again alone to the cactus and tumbleweeds.

* * *

AN: Well folks, this is just a intro chapter... tell me what you think! I plan to have action, romance, bad guys, danger, surprises, twists and lots of cool explosions! But only if people want it! Do you?   



	2. Chapter 1: Intrigue

Chapter 1: Intrigue 

Story by Eric Lentz aka Aero Tendo

(Way high up from Earth's surface)

(Guardian's Home)

Bubo looked at the little flower that he tended to in the garden just as others before him, and he was as black as the one who had greeted Goku long ago. Standing up he looked at the statues that had been placed in the center of the garden with very good likenesses of the Z Fighters who had long ago protected and made Earth their home. He wiped his forehead before starting to head in when he saw the Namek who was the current Guardian of the Earth and walked up to him to greet him by saying, "Hello Miss, Fusense how are you today?"

(AN: In the time between Goku and now, female Nameks came to be. Fusense is the first female Namek guardian of the Earth.)

Fusense was dressed in a somewhat traditional garb that all guardians had worn before her, however because she was female certain comfort allowances were allowed for her. Fusense turned as she noticed Bubo and said, "Oh, Hello Bubo… I am doing alright, are you done with the garden already?" Fusense tapped the cane that many guardians had used in the past as well but she had 'prettied it up' with a variety of flowers growing all along it the length of the cane with a lovely assortment at the top.

Bubo nodded to her and said, "Yes, I am. I got all the weeds and cleaned the statues of the legendary Z fighters and others who followed them as well."

Fusense shook her head and her hair brushed her cheeks as they moved about and she then said, "Honestly, Bubo I don't know how you do it. You do so much for here, that I couldn't begin to fathom how I'd ever manage things around here without you."

Bubo smiled at the compliment and said, "Just doing my duties Miss Fusense." Fusense just smiles and says, "Oh, you do a marvelous job. Where are you off to now?" Bubo says, "I'm off to wash and then I am going to start cooking our dinner."

Fusense says, "Thank you Bubo, I shall come in when you are ready. I am going to be out here watching over the Earth for a while." She frowns a little as she says, "I sense something, but I'm not sure what it is yet. I am going to search for it for a while." Bubo bows to her and says, "Very good Miss, I shall let you know when dinner is ready." Before turning to walk off towards the main building.

Fusense walks to the edge and stares downward, focusing with her eyes closed at the Earth below her and not moving an inch otherwise. She could sense something, a single something that was a powerful evil but somehow it was being elusive as if trying to keep hidden and that worried her. She thought to herself, "What is it that I can't sense? Or who?" She should have been able to sense at least the location but she couldn't even do that. She worried about asking for help even if she had been a guardian for over 2 years now, she knew that the other Nameks still held reservations about having her as a Guardian. Still the impending sense of something terrible about to happen to a planet as peaceful as Earth was something she just couldn't shake.

Fusense's concentration was broken by Bubo saying in a normal voice, "Dinner's ready Miss, whenever you're ready to eat we will begin." Fusense tried her hardest for a few moments more before tiring herself to the point where she had to give up and then turns to say, "Thank you Bubo, I think dinner sounds great right now." And gave one last glance over her shoulder at the Earth below her before walking beside him.

(On Earth at North Pole, Alaska)

(Racer's home)

Racer looked at his mother and father before him as they stood in the living room with his younger sister Aileen sitting on a nearby couch and obviously enjoying the fact that he was in trouble and not her.

Racer looks at his parents and says, "I didn't start it! Max started it by trying to blast me!" Racer's mother looked at her son and says, "Which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been kissing his twin sister Maxine, Racer!" and her clothes showed that she was showing a high level of energy and he didn't blame her as whenever she got really emotional, she always charged up a lot.

Racer's father was frustrated but cooler headed than his mother right now as his clothes showed that he was not using any more energy than normal. Racer's father said, "Your mother is right Racer, you shouldn't be kissing girls at your age, especially when you're not even allowed to date yet."

Racer's mother looked at her husband and said, "You're right Richard, maybe we should push back the time for when he can date a year?" This got a "Mommmm! I didn't even kiss her first! She kissed ME!" out of Racer who's cheeks were blushing even as his younger sister started to sing-song about him kissing in a tree, which made him blush even further.

Racer's mother turned back to her son and said, "Well, even if she kissed you first, you are far too young to be engaging in such things!" Racer just continued to blush while his sister watched him squirm some more as she continued to sing the song some more.

Racer's father, Richard saw what was going on and said, "Aileen, you stop that right now or you're not going to your friend's house today." Aileen stopped very quickly and knew her father meant what he said, no arguing about it would help either so she turned around and crossed her arms angrily, upset that she couldn't tease her brother anymore.

Richard then said to his wife, "Calm down Samantha, if the boy was kissed first all we're doing is embarrassing him." Then he looks to his son and says, "I think Racer's learned his lesson anyway, haven't you?" as he telepathically said, "Say that you have learned your lesson quick!" to Racer.

Racer blinked at that and said quickly, "Y-yeah! I have learned my lesson! Don't go near weird girls who say that they have a surprise for you!"

Richard held back a chuckle as his wife started to calm down and said, "Ok… but you stay away from her for now ok!?" Racer nodded quickly and said, "You've got it mom!" before looking back to his father for his next clue but then his mother said, "Go to your room while your father and I discuss what to do next Racer."

Racer says, "Ok!" and takes off towards his room with his sister still sulking on the couch. Richard cleared his throat and said, "You too Aileen, go to your room and give your mother and I some privacy."

Aileen turned and said, "Can I still go to my friend's house?" and Richard nodded as he said, "If you go to your room quickly." Aileen's clothes lit up as she used her power to zoom very fast into her room.

Samantha turned to her husband and said, "Why did you let Racer go? I wasn't done yet." And Richard smiles and wraps his strong arms around her and says, "Relax hon, don't you remember what it was like at that age?"

Samantha looks into Richard's eyes and melts a little, thinking those were the eyes she fell in love with so long ago and they haven't changed a bit. Samantha's voice softened as she says, "Yes… but this is my son, I… guess I just have a hard time accepting that my little boy is growing up."

Richard gently squeezes her closer to him and smiles, "I know, and he's grown up to be quite a good son. I know that we can count on him to make the best choices and become the good man we want him to be." Richard then leans forward to kiss her lips softly, with her leaning towards him to rest her head just under his chin while wrapping her arms around him as she says, "You're right, I know you are… but it will take some time for me to wrap my head around the fact that he's not my little boy anymore, but a young man."

Richard just holds her in his arms and says, "I know but I don't think you have to ever completely let go of him, he'll always need to know that he's got your love and support as a mother. Just give him that and he'll become the man we want."

Samantha closes her eyes as she rests against him and says, "How did you ever get so wise Richard?" Richard just smiles softly as he says in return, "I don't know, just wise I guess." And they stay there like that for a while.

* * *

AN: Well, I wrote a little more with just a tiny, tiny hint of things to come. Oh, as for the clothes, they are normal clothes designed to show off a person's power level and tell those who don't have a license for fighting to 'back off' as well as other things which I'll reveal later. The clothes were created by... (can you guess? hint: Vegeta married the owner of the corporation.) I've got new technology planned so keep an eye out! :)  



	3. Chapter 2: Next!

**Chapter 2: Next!**

Story by Eric Lentz aka Aero Tendo

**(Earth – High Orbit)**

A strange patch of space seems to ripple just a tiny bit, and during that a second of that ripple, a strange looking satellite is seen. It bears strange markings, making it alien in design at first but only people on Earth who studied ancient languages could tell you that was one of the oldest languages known to mankind.

The strange satellite remained perfectly cloaked and avoided the already numerous ones floating in orbit with silent precision. A nearby modern science satellite detected the brief ripple and with the limited A.I. and directives to learn all that it could, it decided to report the unusual detection to the home base and then after a few moments of calculating it started a little closer to the last known position of it with all of the sensors continuously transmitting to the base.

However it was night time on the base and no one was really paying attention to that particular satellite, for if they had been they would have known what struck them after the satellite was destroyed when it partially unrippled and blasted it to atoms before then turning it's weapon to the receiving source.

The mysterious satellite powered up the beam and fired a rail gun weapon at it, which after covering the distance from orbit gained enough speed to destroy the satellite dish, and 85 of the entire base! Unfortunately for the satellite, the part that wasn't destroyed contained the computers on the surface and the backups underground.

**(Earth – Guardian's Lookout)**

Fusense senses the destruction of the base and in addition she feels how something was wrong with what happened as well. Fusense walks out and looks down from the edge, frowning, "That's not right… There aren't any meteors that are supposed to be close enough to do that kind of damage." And then she looks up at the sky, staring at space but other than an impending bad feeling, she didn't sense anything at all.

**(Earth – Base)**

A Jet-copter landed at the scene with a General and two of his staff members following behind him. The General looked around at the chaos with soldiers running around trying to do everything from finding an officer to get orders from to putting out the various and many fires that ran rampant throughout the whole base. Frowning, he shouted in his best command voice, which covered quite a distance, "ATT-SHUN! FALL-IN! FORWARD-FACE! "

Everyone within range of his voice turned and noticed that he was there and stopped what they were doing to turn towards him and ran like crazy to fall into a line where they all faced forward. Many of the soldiers were trying to tuck in their uniforms or fix their hair like they were trying to get ready for an inspection.

The General walked slowly up until he got somewhere halfway where a lieutenant was and yelled right in the poor guy's face, "What happened here Lieutenant? It looks like a war zone!" To his credit, he didn't even flinch and yelled out, "I don't know, Sir!"

The General got closer and yelled, "What do you mean you don't know? Where is your superior Lieutenant?" and then he backed off just a little so that the ramrod soldier could answer while looking at his name tag which read "Lt. Red Stone."

Lt. Red answered, "I don't know Sir! Moving his eyes to look directly at the General instead of the sky, where they had been this entire time It is pure chaos out there Sir! All I know is that at 22:31 the base received one hit, which took out almost everyone and without any warning! He then moved his eyes back to where they'd been before saying loudly I have not been able to reach anyone higher than a Lieutenant, Sir!"

The General seemed to absorb this little bit of data while the two behind him fell into step as he continued his way over the line and he didn't see anyone of higher rank than Lt. Red at all. The General thought to himself, "Damn! How could such a thing happen! No orbital warnings, no weapons were detected, and no energy blasts were detected either!"

Walking to the end, the General turned to look at the men, women, and creatures that had survived and was thinking about what to do next when of the two people with him broke the silence and said, "Excuse General Albertson, do you think we should notify headquarters about what we've found here?"

The General didn't even bother looking, as he knew whose voice that was and said, "No Tone, not until we have a clearer picture of what just happened here and what kind of damage we're looking at!" Inwardly he knew that Tone was a good, by-the-book officer and that he probably came across a little to hard to Wolf-man but this whole situation made him very unhappy.

The General then looked at the nearby destruction and started to bark orders to everyone which made them all feel more at ease about what to do with all the destruction around since they had such a high ranking person amongst them with more than one of them hoping he can shed some light on what happened.

**(Far away in another universe – On the planet Larrod)**

A 8 foot tall alien with white skin, dressed in a red cape that hung down from his shoulders to flow down to his knees was standing and staring at a screen that showed him a picture of a planet that was mostly blue with water and had land visible but none of that interested him. What interested him were the readings that he was getting that were shown to him just below and to the right side of it.

The alien stared at it with it's very deep, purple eyes and then reached up to rub at the chin in thought before he walked away from the screen to sit on a large black marble-like throne that was taller and wider than he was before he sat down where it then seemed to melt and conform into a comfortable chair for him. The alien didn't seem to even notice as he seemed lost in thought for a few minutes.

The alien looks to his right and shouts "Gateway! Cirque! Get in here right now!" As soon as he shouts that, two things happen. First a purple-lightning portal appears and a guy that is obviously human steps through with a smirk on his face as he watches a red balled blur come in through the doors at a very high speed.

Gateway says to Cirque, "I win again, you owe me a dollar babe." The red ball changes shape to become a rather attractive alien woman in a tight-fitting red outfit that did little to hide her curves but her expression was clearly not happy.

Cirque fishes out a dollar from a pocket and says, "One day Gateway I'll beat you and then you'll owe me for every dollar you've won off of me."

Gateway grins at her and chuckles, "Right… that'll be the day." Gateway watches as Cirque makes an angry sound before turning her back to him and crossing her arms with her tail wrapped in tight red outfit swishing behind her in short, sharp angry motions.

The alien sighs at their antics and knew he had to put up with it if he wanted to use them. The alien growls, "Gateway! Cirque! I called you both in here for more than another one of your pointless bickering sessions!"

Both of them turned to face the alien which was taller than them both and in stereo they said, "Sorry Lord Saitek-vbxp" Saitek-vbxp stared at them both and said, "From here on you'll call me either, Lord Saitek or Lord Vbxp!" with the two of them looking at each other for a moment as if wondering about the new command and they both said "Yes my Lord!" in stereo again.

Saitek-vbxp looked at them both and said, "Gateway, your home planet of Earth has shown some interesting things within the last year. I think it will be time to visit it very soon and you will prepare yourself since I want you to create the gateway in which I will visit through."

Gateway's jaw dropped before he looked at him as he said, "My Lord Saitek! Earth is so far away that once we go there, it will difficult for me to reopen another gateway back to here for some time until I've had a chance to regain my energy."

Saitek-vbxp glared at Gateway and said, "It is an order! Besides if all goes well, we won't need to return using your gateway powers, because we will have total control of the universe!" Standing up with his cape swishing about his body and the throne chair stays the way it is until it seems to think he's not going to be sitting down again anytime soon it starts to change back into it's more relaxed wider position.

Saitek-vbxp says to Gateway, "Now go see Tepeef, he should have a device to help you with the gateway to Earth." Gateway looked at him and then bowed his head before saying "Yes, Lord Saitek" and saw Cirque give have a big evil smile that he knew was her way of saying "Next time we race! You'll be too tired and I'll get my money back!" to him. Gateway looks at Cirque, thinking to himself, "Too bad she'll never know that I have a crush on her." While he looks at her emerald green, cat-like eyes and her jade green skin with those small pointy ears of hers that just barely stuck out of her light blue-purplish hair which changed depending on her mood and hers was right now leaning towards purplish to show she was kind of happy.

Saitek-vbxp turns his attention to Cirque who was the same height as Gateway so he didn't need to adjust his eye level as he says to her, "Don't look so smug Cirque, I have a task for you too. I didn't call you in here to watch me bark orders at him."

Cirque's hair went back to the middle zone for her hair color as she paid him full attention, "I'm sorry Lord Vbxp" and heard with her ears Gateway walking out of the door instead of using a gateway but then she realized that he would need to conserve every drop of energy for such a long trip to Earth. She kept her eyes forward as her Lord spoke again to her, "Cirque, you are in charge of preparing everything for the invasion force for when we go to Earth."

Cirque's tail swished side to side a little faster as she said, "Yes Lord Vbxp, I shall begin right away." With him nodding to her and says, "Don't tell Gateway about this until the day when he makes the gateway to Earth, I don't want him to get any ideas." Cirque looked surprised as she said, "Gateway is totally committed to you and this planet which he calls his home. I don't think he'd ever think of betraying you my Lord!"

Saitek-vbxp's purple eyes glow softly before he says, "Nonetheless, I don't believe in taking chances so you are under orders NOT to tell him, do I make myself clear?" and she gulps softly, "Crystal my Lord."

Cirque continues to stand where she is, knowing better than to leave until dismissed and she then hears him say, "Cirque, I also want you to prepare a Plan B in case things don't go as smoothly as planned and we need reinforcements. Now you can go and get started."

Cirque looks at him and says, "My Lord? I have only one question, when are we going to Earth? I will need time to plan, prepare and keep all this secret from Gateway."

Saitek-vbxp looks at her and says, "We leave in two of Earth's months from now. I believe Gateway would find himself chuckling at the irony of invading Earth on April Fool's Day." Cirque smiles a little as she thinks of Gateway in that kind of way before saying, "Yes, I believe you'd be right my Lord. I shall take my leave now and start preparations immediately!"

* * *

AN: Well, I'm sure you're wondering how and why a human is on such a far away planet to begin with. Well, that and more mysteries and answers will be revealed as I write! grin As for the base, don't blame me if I got anything wrong. If anyone wants to draw my chars in this story, feel free to! Just let me know where I can see it. :) I'm off to write more to my Kagraku story now. Which I bet will make some certain readers very happy (chuckles)  



	4. Chapter 3: Siblings

Super Saiyan Destiny Chapter 3: Siblings… can't live with them, can't stand them.  
Story by Eric Lentz aka Aero Tendo

**(Earth – Texas)**

Max was sitting in his room having been grounded for a week because of his fighting with Racer and listening to some music from a music group that was becoming quite popular called the Rainbow Six, which was a group of three boys and three girls. He was listening to their latest number one hit titled, "Tail of The Cat Woman" and he lifted up the holo-cover and it showed the six of them all on the cover dancing around to the song that he was listening to.

Max thought to himself, "Gee… I wonder how they came up with this song" in a sarcastic tone which reflected his sour mood as he saw how one of the girls in the group was a cat-girl and that her tail seemed to be very prominent in the holo-pictures that moved around during the dancing.

A knock on his door interrupted any further thoughts and he yelled out loud, "I'm here Ma!" The door opened to reveal not his mother but his twin sister and she said, "Well, I'm not Ma, but I'm sure she'll be glad you're not trying to sneak out."

Max lowered his eyelids in a disinterested look and said in a flat tone, "Oh… it is you, Benedict Arnold." and turned away from her in his chair.

Maxine stood in the doorway as she looked at the back of his chair, seeing him and saying, "How long are you going to be mad at me for?" She has eyes that say how sorry she is but they also tell of how worried she was for her twin brother and so she says, "Aren't you going to talk to me?" when all she gets is silence.

Max grumbled softly but loud enough for her to hear, "I don't talk to traitors…" and then he turned up the volume to the music, hoping to drown her out.

Maxine just stares in his direction for a few moments before she walks over and spins his chair around so that he's facing her. She pushes a button, which turns off the music so that he can't drown her out anymore and says, "Look! I wasn't the one who had to go and pick a fight with someone!"

Max stares angrily at his twin and says, "You shouldn't have been kissing him!" while he tries to turn on his music again but is blocked by her hands covering the buttons.

Maxine says, "Look, I know you're my twin but you don't have to protect me from every boy I like!" She then grabs the music away from him and says, "I don't NEED you to scare off every guy that I like or likes me, because if you do I'll never get a date!"

Max growls, "Well I know what all guys our age are thinking when they look at you! Believe me, that isn't something that I can stomach!" and stands up from his chair.

Maxine stares angrily at him and then says, "Ohhhh! Why do you have to be so annoying? Why can't you understand that I want to be able to see the boys I like, no matter WHAT you might think they have on their minds!"

Max looks at his sister and says, "Because I don't want anyone touching my baby sister!" He walks around the room some, in thought but mostly staring at her. "You're my twin sister and I'm your older brother! It is my duty to protect you!"

Maxine glowers at her older brother for a few moments before she says, "I never asked you to! And I'd appreciate if you would stop!" before she storms out of the room.

Max looks after her and walks over to the door to slam it shut to hard that small cracks appear in the wall. He mumbles, "Girls, I'll never understand them." And walks back to his chair to start the music again.

**(Earth – North Pole, Alaska)**  
**(Racer's Room)**

Racer was sitting is his room, pouting a little as he thought it was unfair that he got into so much trouble over something that wasn't even his fault! His clothes glowed some as his emotions made his energies rise but he still didn't have lot left after his battle with Max over what his sister did.

He turns on the TV and idly starts to flip through the 1000+ channels in hopes of finding something that would help him forget what had happened. It wasn't until he came to a news channel that something caught his interest.

Racer is leaning forward he turned up the volume while the news announcer reports about a base that nearly wiped out by a falling object but that it wasn't believed to be an attack. He frowns as he listens and wonders why the defense systems or someone just shoot down whatever was if it was a falling object?

Racer leans back as he continues to listen to the news report about it and whistles when he sees the pictures of the base and realizes that with such destruction there probably was no time for anything or anyone to blast whatever hit them.

Racer was so intent on listening to the news that he failed to hear his sister come into the room.

Aileen saw that he was watching some boring news thing on TV and she wasn't happy that he was ignoring her so she grinned as an idea came to her. She started to sing, "Racer and Maxine… Sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Racer snapped out of his thoughts and blushed as he realized what his sister was singing and turned towards her. He got up and grabbed his pillow from his bed and tossed it at her as he yelled, "Stop that Aileen!"

Aileen laughed and ran out of the room but not before she got in one last "Racer and Maxine Kissing in a tree!"

Racer plopped onto his bed and fumed about his sister's teasing. After all it was not his fault that he got kissed! He got up and shut the door to his room before turning to lay his back against it as he recalled the kiss.

Racer was remembering how nice it felt to have her soft lips against his and feeling more than a bit shocked when he felt her warm tongue press against his lips, trying to push it's way into his mouth. He snapped out of his reverie when he heard a knock against the door.

He thought it was his sister and that she was back to tease him some more until he heard his father's voice say, "Racer, It is me. Can I come in?"

Racer didn't want to get into any more trouble so he backed away from the door and said, "Yes, come on in!" and then opened the door to reveal just his father standing in the doorway with his sister in her room across the hall and looking like she was enjoying his troubles.

Fortunately his father saw his son's face and without even looking he said a little louder than his normal voice, "I'm sure Aileen doesn't want to get grounded and unable to go anywhere she likes for a week if I catch her bothering her older brother." The response was a quick shutting of her door and a knowing smile on his father's face, which was joined by a relieved smile on his own.

His father comes into the room and picks up the pillow that was laying upon the floor before walking over to the bed and placing it there. "You know your sister's only going to keep teasing you as long as you're bothered by it, don't you Racer?"

Racer squirms and says, "Yes, I know… but it wasn't my fault! And now I'm probably grounded for it too."

His father smiles and shakes his head, "Your Mother and I have discussed things. We think that you've been through enough and with your sister's teasing and everything else. Well, your only punishment is to do all the dishes for the weekend. Provided that you don't let yourself get tricked like that by Maxine again." And with that last part, he smiles and reaches out to ruffle his son's hair.

Racer laughs and tries to duck his head out from under his father's hand after a second of it before saying, "Yeah, I won't let her trick me again like that." Before he finally gets his head out from under his hand.

Racer's father grins and says, "There'll be plenty of time and girls for you to be kissing later on in your life Racer." Turning around he starts to walk out of the room and says, "Oh, and Racer you don't have to stay in here any longer. You can come out now." Before walking out of the room.

* * *

AN: For all of those who have brothers and sisters, this chapter was for you all. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next one will have a little more action in it but I haven't wrote it yet, so don't hold me to that. lol :)  



	5. Chapter 4: Fighting Academy, hoboy

Super Saiyan Destiny Chapter 4: Fighting Academy, ho-boy 

Story by Eric Lentz aka Aero Tendo

**(Earth – Hawaii)**

**(Academy Entrance)**

Racer flew in under his own power to the Academy's landing spot and landed softly with his backpack full of books and homework. He could swear, every day the workload was getting more and more. It was as if the teachers were _trying_ to make his backpack heavier every day.

Racer was walking the path from the landing spot along with the others when he heard a voice calling to him from behind him. Racer turns and sees his friends Jason and Caroline walking up to join him with smiles on their faces.

Jason comes up to Racer and says, "Hey there, I see that you survived your little fight with Max. Good going!"

Caroline puts her hand on Racer's shoulder, "I tell you, I can't recall ever seeing Max so pissed off about anything! What'd you do?"

Racer blushes a little and turns his head away to say, "N-nothing, well… nothing that was my fault really." Turning his head back to look at his friends he says, "Maxine tricked me into a kiss and Max saw."

Jason laughed, "Most guys wouldn't mind being kissed by a girl, especially if she looked like Maxine."

Caroline pokes Jason and gives him a look that said, "What am I? Chopped liver?" before saying, "Look Racer, Max will get over it and you guys will be friends again."

Just then Racer senses a increase in energy behind him before he hears an angry voice, "I wouldn't count on that happening _anytime_ soon Carol." Turning around, he sees Max standing there in front of Maxine who was trying to make flirting gestures without Max seeing.

Racer looks at Max and says, "Hi Max and Maxine" waving to them friendly but gets a glaring look from Max when he says his sister's name before continuing by saying, "Nice to see you both. Can we put the whole fight behind us?"

Max was still glowing a bit while he stares at Racer and says, "Sure, as long as you stay away from my sister. We won't have any problems." He looks at his sister behind him who pretends to be having at a friend in the distance and says, "Let's go Maxine." Before walking off with one last look that said, "Don't push me" to Racer.

Maxine silently mouthed, "Call me Racer" before following after her brother into the Academy.

Jason slapped Racer on the shoulder and said to him, "Man, you are in bigger trouble than I thought. Max doesn't want you anywhere near his sister and she has the hots for you!" Racer turned to face his two friends as Jason says; "I'd stay away from Maxine unless you want another fight with Max."

Caroline meets Racer's eyes and says, "As rare as it is that I agree with Jason, on this account, I think he's right. You should stay away from Maxine until she sets her sights on another guy."

Racer says, "I didn't tell her to kiss me, she tricked me." Clenching a hand he says, "This whole mess is her fault."

Jason leans in and whispers, "By the way buddy, is she a good kisser?" which causes him to look distant then blush softly which gives Jason the answer he needs and he whispers a bit too loudly, "So she was that good a kisser, you lucky dog you!" because Caroline overhears and with a blushing face she pushes Jason hard enough that she sends him flying two feet away.

Racer looks gratefully at Caroline as he was glad he didn't have to put up with any more of Jason's questions and he could just imagine what Jason was going to ask next. Caroline nods a "You're welcome" without saying anything while still lightly blushing and hoping that he didn't notice, which he didn't because he was still trying to stop blushing from Jason's question.

**(Inside the Academy)**

The day went on by as usual unless you count the times where he had Max or Maxine for the same classes, in which he found himself wishing he was anywhere but there.

Fortunately the teachers assigned the seats at the beginning of the semester, and he sat several seats away from either one of them so he couldn't into too much trouble although he knew there was one class that he knew he was going to regret showing up for.

The class was Fighting 105 in which he knew both Max and Maxine would be in, but he also silently thanked that most of his other friends such as Jason and Caroline were also going to be there. He silently hoped that nothing would happen and that he could get through the day without another fight like the one he'd had out in the desert.

One look at Max and Maxine as he entered the warm up area and he knew that there was going to be no such luck for him that day. He hoped at least that he'd be able to get through without getting them both kicked out of the Academy for good because he wanted to graduate with his license.

Racer warmed up on along with everyone else in his assigned spot and with the teachers keeping a sharp eye on everyone to make sure that there was no talking or anything else that might distract one from warming up properly because in this class, if you didn't warm up right you were going to FEEL it later afterwards. Racer was glad for that part at least which gave him time to think a little and decide to ask a coach about not putting him up against Max or Maxine.

Once he was done warming up, he walked over to the nearest teacher whose name was Kaiba but everyone nicknamed him Cyber Eyes because of his robotic eye that he had.

Kaiba watched as Racer approached him and saw that he was worried about something, which made him wonder why he was coming to him of all the teachers. Kaiba didn't like it when students came to him, he just wanted to train them to fight properly so that what happened to his eye wouldn't happen to anyone else, ever. However, he knew that being a teacher also meant that the students would have to approach him every so often. He wondered if Racer wasn't feeling well or simply wanted to skip today's lesson.

Maxine saw Racer walking towards Kaiba and figured out that he was probably going to ask the teacher about leaving class or not being paired up with either her or Max. Well, she wasn't going to stand for not being able to pair up with Racer so she ran towards Kaiba as without Racer noticing until he was just about to start talking to Kaiba.

Racer started to say to Kaiba, "Sir, I need to talk to you about the pairing up today…" when Maxine interrupted and said, "Yes! He wants to pair up with me today!" before Racer turned to her and said, "No I don't! Your brother Max would try to destroy me if I paired up with you even by shear coincidence!" Maxine frowns and said, "If he did, I'd never speak to him again!" loudly enough at Racer to catch Max's attention.

Max flew over quickly to where the two were arguing in front of Kaiba who was thinking "Why me! I have to get the two who are arguing over some stupid stuff!" Max said loudly enough to get their attention, "What is going on over here? Racer, are you hitting on my sister?"

Racer turned to Max and said, "No! I was just trying to ask the teacher if there was any way that I didn't have to be paired up with your sister!" Maxine shouts, "What? I'm not good enough to spar with?"

Max glares at Racer and is about to say something when Kaiba says in his loudest, sharpest voice that would do a drill sergeant proud, "ENOUGH! Racer! Max! You two will pair up! Maxine will pair up with Caroline! NO ARGUMENTS!" Kaiba crosses his arms with his suit light up pretty brightly and looks at the three of them as if daring them to say a single word.

Maxine, Racer and Max all turn to the VR-Fighting Stadium where the rest of the students were. Max growls, "Stay away from my sister!" at Racer who replies, "Tell her to stay away from me then!" Maxine crooks her arm into Racers and holds on tightly as she says to Max, "You can't tell me who to see or who can be my friend, so take a cold shower because you need to cool off!" Max looks at the two of them with anger and his suit is brightly lit up, showing that he was highly charged up.

Racer sighs and knew that they wouldn't get any real injuries in the stadium, and any energy attacks would be simulated while drained appropriately from their bodies in the right amount. All he really had to worry about were the physical attacks, even though the room reduced the damage done, it still let them feel them up until they were knocked out in which the room would teleport him out.

Racer and Max step into the room and before the door is shut Maxine says, "Good luck Racer! I'll be rooting for you every step of the way!" and blew him a kiss which only served to get a growl from Max.

The room changes into the scenery of a planet far away while above them, looking very far away, some of the students and a few teachers watched them. The scenery reminded Racer of a picture of the planet that the Nameks lived on only there were no buildings or any other signs of life other than the odd-looking plant life.

A teacher's voice booms overhead and says, "All right, I want this to be a good, clean fight. I hope you two have learned what you two were supposed to have practiced over the weekend." Looking up at the distant people that they both knew were in a phased dimension overlooking a planet that they were really on. Racer shouts, "I am ready!" with Max shouting even louder with more force, "I'm so ready for this! Let's get it on already!"

Max looks over at Racer and gets into his combat stance with Racer doing the same before hearing the teacher say, "You may start…" with them both moving the moment the words were out of his mouth.

* * *

AN: I'm sure most of you can guess where this is going... Yep! A BIG fight! There'll be more than just fighting going on if I can help it. Anyone want to guess the outcome of the fight? heh, I'm certainly not going to tell! As for the ho-boy, I got that from the show Quantum Leap.  



	6. Chapter 5: Fight! Fight! Fight!

_**Super Saiyan Destiny  
Chapter 5: Fight! Fight! Fight! **_

_**Story by Eric Lentz aka Aero Tendo**_

Max and Racer rush quickly at each other with their feet moving very fast over the ground and anyone who wasn't used to the speed would swear that the feet were in a blur. Max growled as he approached Racer and a vision of Maxine and Racer came forth into his mind, making his pace quicker with his suit lighting up a bit brighter. Racer noticed the brighter light coming from Max and adjusted his attack to counter an increase in strength that he knew Max would be giving him.

Maxine was watching from her spot with Jason and Caroline to her left. Maxine notices that Max glows brighter and thinks to herself, "Oh Max… why are you making such a big deal out of a simple kiss?" before hearing Jason say, "Man, oh Man… I wouldn't want to be in Racer's shoes right now. Still, I can understand why Max is so upset about seeing his sister kissing him."

Maxine turned her head to look at Jason and says to him, "Well, I sure wish someone would explain it to me!" Jason is about to reply when both Racer and Max glow brighter and it catches Maxine's attention. She turns her attention back to them when they clash, resulting in a bright explosion that shakes the ground and sends large chunks flying!

Max had struck at Racer with a powerful punch with his fist glowing with power. He frowned when Racer had countered the powerful punch with a glowing block. Max continued to attack Racer with a fury of punches, and forgetting that this was supposed to be a friendly spar and not an all-out attack but he was so angry!

Racer knew that this would happen and countered with blocks while also getting in a few good punches but Max kept coming back for more. Racer had to figure out something before Max escalated things too much and got them both expelled!

Meanwhile in the safety of the stadium seats Caroline watched with fear as she saw how aggressively Max was attacking Racer! She heard Jason shout, "Get him Racer! Give him a right hook! Whooo! Yeah!" and gave him a look which went largely unnoticed by Jason.

Maxine nibbled on her lip as she watched and knew that Max wasn't going to stop even if the teachers called on him until Racer was defeated. She looked in the direction of Caroline and Jason and her eyes met with Caroline's. The two of them shared a silent concern over Racer and Max's fighting before they both looked down and saw Max deliver a powerful punch to Racer that sent him at least 15 yards along the ground! The two both released a breath they'd been holding when Racer got up and looked very determined to continue the good fight!

In the teacher's area, Kaiba was drinking some tea and not really watching while the other two teachers who were assigned to watch were doing their duties. Kaiba sat back and continued to drink his tea as he thought, "Ah… no annoying students… doesn't get any better than this."

Jolene who was one of the other teachers watching says to Kaiba, "You should be watching this fight! They look like they're going at it quite seriously!" With Kaiba waving a hand in a shoo-shoo motion and saying, "Ah, they're just kids… how bad can their fight get? Now leave me alone and let me enjoy my drink." Jolene turned her attention away from the Kaiba in huff and could sense that the energy from Max kept increasing. She knew that if things kept up, Max would go Super and once that happened, the simulator couldn't guarantee that no one would get hurt anymore. The rules stated that if anyone went Super or above, the fight was to be immediately terminated and she hoped that the two boys wouldn't make her get in the middle of them.

Victor frowned as he looked at Kaiba and thought to himself, "Kaiba doesn't care about his students at all… I wonder why he even shows up to teach at times." Before turning his attention back to the fight with Jolene. Victor's suit glowed as he became more frustrated and angry at how Max would continue to attack Racer without any honorable pauses while Racer would. The power blasts coming from Max were also a bit on the side that would hurt rather than stun which were also frowned but unless the blasts were Super level, they would be accepted.

The once beautiful scenery of the planet had turned into a desert wasteland due to all the powerful punching, kicking and blasting that the two boys had done to each other with all their fighting.

Max and Racer hovered in the sky, breathing a bit heavily with their suits glowing strongly still. Even though they both had small scratches, they didn't have any real damage yet.

Max shouted at Racer, "Stay away from my sister!" to which Racer replied, "Tell her yourself for me! She's the one going after me!" This got Max even angrier as he shouted, "Liar! You've bewitched her somehow! There's no way she'd ever go after a loser like you!"

Racer got angry at Max's words and shouted, "Hey! I'm no loser!" pausing as his temper got the best of him he shouts, "If she goes after me and I'm a loser, what does that make you?" These were words that Racer immediately regretted saying and had the effect of making Max even more ticked off!

Max shouted, "She's not going to go out with a loser like you and make me look bad!" before he did some super speed and rushed at Racer. He struck at Racer with a powerful punch to the solar plexus that which sent Racer flying high into the air and he covered the spot with his arms as he hovered there while Max looked smug at fact that he'd hurt him.

Racer recovered and fired some powerful energy blasts that flew right at Max, who dodged the blasts and didn't realize that Racer was using a trick that had been covered in class in which the blasts came right back at Max and they all struck him in the back!

Max fell to the ground with a big crash, which created a crater with Racer hoping he didn't hurt Max too much. He didn't need to worry with Max slowly getting up and looking up at Racer with a very angry face. He shouted and powered up to a level just shy of Super levels before got into position to fire the Galick Gun at Racer!

Everyone recognized the powerful attack that had been Vegeta's specialty and they couldn't believe that Max knew it! Maxine shouted "Racer! Look out!" along with Racer's friends in perfect sync even as Racer thought, "Oh Crap!" and brought two fingers up to his forehead to vanish just moments before Max's attack would have struck.

Because of how close it was, everyone of the students thought that Racer had been destroyed!

Suddenly Racer appears behind Max and sends a powerful blast at Max who just barely starts to turn around when he is blasted forward and sent into a hill where the force of it sent him smashing hard through it and making the hill collapse like so many dominos both on top and all around Max.

Max came out the other side of the hill, still moving until he came to slam into another hill where he stopped with a small body-shaped indent around him. Max's eyes were closed as Racer flew in to check on Max and see if he was ok.

When Racer got close enough Max's eyes suddenly opened and yelled as he broke free and cupped his hands together while Racer threw up his arms to protect himself from a powerful blast which sent Racer flying high into the sky.

Racer manages to get himself to stop in the air and looks down where Max had been but doesn't see him so he starts to look around until he senses Max down below his feet when Max powers up for another Galick Gun. He moves quickly, using super speed to dive down at Max with his own counter-attack powering up in his hands until with less than 5 miles apart they both manage to blast at each other at the same time!

The two powerful beams explode violently and the very virtual world trembles as the two boys try to out-blast each other now, with the other pouring so much power into their attack.

Above in the viewing rooms everyone is almost holding their breaths or shouting their encouragement even thought the two couldn't possibly hear them.

Jolene and Victor are watching while Kaiba senses the immense power struggle taking place and decides to take a look. Jolene and Victor are both watching with such attention that they fail to notice Kaiba come to the viewer and he quietly gasps as the screen shows the two boys and the huge ball of power as their attacks collide. The three teachers were quite impressed as neither one had really shown this kind of potential during any of their past sparring or tests.

Maxine, Jason, and Caroline were all watching with rapid attention, not cheering like many of their friends and classmates were, but more like praying that the two of them don't hurt themselves.

Maxine loved Racer and while she loved her brother as well, it was a more sisterly thing and so she was torn between the two. She didn't want to see Max get hurt but she didn't also want to see Racer lose either. She trusted Racer's cooler head to somehow find a way to win without either of them getting too hurt but she had a feeling Max wouldn't allow that unless he was knocked out.

Jason watched as his best friend fought against Racer as the two would play a game of 'push' in which whoever lasted the longest would win and while he figured Racer would win, he knew that Max in his rage wouldn't make it easy for him. He wanted to say something, do something but he didn't know what he could do that would help at this point.

Caroline saw her best friend since childhood and someone whom she'd been having feelings for lately being attacked by Max, the twin brother of her rival Maxine. She felt all mixed up because she didn't want Racer to lose or get hurt but a part of her wanted Racer to lose so that maybe Maxine would stop fawning over Racer and she would finally be able to talk to Racer, to tell him how she felt.

Racer's mind was in overdrive as he was trying to think of a way out of this blasting contest without getting hurt and the only way he could think of was the trick he had used before to escape Max's Galick Gun attack but he needed the fingers to do it and both his hands were busy at the moment with his counter attack.

Max was still very angry and with every second he looked at Racer he was getting angrier until he reached the peak where he was pushing almost into Super levels. He gritted his teeth together his anger and decided he HAD to win so he pushed himself into Super Level 1 and yelled as he started to use his new power levels to enhance the blast that he was already shooting at Racer.

Everyone who was watching KNEW this was a bad thing! No one was supposed to go Super during a sparring and the ones who could see where the teachers were saw that Kaiba was not letting the other two return the two boys back to them.

Kaiba says, "Wait! If you return them while that much power is going you could destroy the place!" Jolene and Victor look at each other before Victor says, "And what about the boys? Will you be able to talk to the parents if one of them gets destroyed?" Kaiba frowns and remains quiet, watching the fight.

Racer saw that Max had pushed himself into Super and broke a hand free since he knew he couldn't counter the blast quick enough with the rapidly approaching huge ball of energy heading his way. He brings his two fingers up to his forehead and uses Instant Transmission to teleport himself to safety and behind Max. Powering up to Super 1 levels, he decides the battle has gone on too far and when Max turns around he punches him in the solar plexus by surprise almost knocks him out and then a quick punch to the face finishes the fight with Max knocked out, thus returning him back to normal levels.

Kaiba punches the button as he sees the fight end as Racer powers down and holds the unconscious Max in his arms, slowly flying down to the ground.

Once Racer touches down, he looks around and sees that the place had been heavily damaged by the Super blast from Max. Racer sighs softly, shaking his head as he lowered his eyes to Max before saying, "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when you wake up."

Kaiba shouted at the two of them from his teacher's spot, "Racer! What do you two think you were doing? You KNOW that the dimensional sparring room can't contain Super levels of power! Now look at the place it is wrecked!"

Jolene shouts at Kaiba, which could be heard by everyone, "Stop it Kaiba! I think Racer did a good job of containing the problem! If he hadn't knocked out Max when he did, Max might have kept on blasting trying to get at Racer."

Kaiba shouts back, "What are you talking about! They BOTH went Super! They both should get disciplined for this!"

Victor shouts at Kaiba, "Stop it the both of you! This is neither the time nor the place!" The two of them get quiet but gave each other angry stares before Victor says to Racer, "Ok, Racer come on out and bring Max to the infirmary. I'll meet you two separately to discuss what is going to happen."

Racer shouts up, "Alright Teacher Victor, I'll take Max now." And flew to the door which opened automatically for him to fly through before shutting silently behind him.

Jason ran off to see Racer and when Maxine and Caroline were about to join him he says to them, "No, the two of you still have a spar to do and I don't think Racer wants any more trouble. Just go to the other sparring room and I'll let you two know what happens ok?"

The two girls look at Jason for the longest time, then each other before looking back at Jason and nodding quietly. Jason ran out of the room while the two girls walked out without saying another word before they headed over to the next sparring room.

* * *

AN: Well, that was a pretty short fight (as far as DBZ fights go) but I think it came out ok. Please review! I know that it is obvious that the girls will be sparring next but I'll try to surprise you. :) 

My Favorite authors are: Mika-Girl101, Sylin, Limited-Access, and InuYasha's Only Kagome-kun. So go read their stuff:)


	7. Chapter 6: Girl Trouble

_**Super Saiyan Destiny Chapter 6: Girl Trouble  
Story by Eric Lentz aka Aero Tendo**_

**(Outside the room)**

Maxine and Caroline walked alongside each other until Maxine sighs dreamily, "Ohhhh, wasn't Racer just wonderful?"

Caroline looks at Maxine, feeling the green-eyed monster stirring within her as she said, "I thought you'd be rooting for your brother." To which Maxine waves a hand as if dismissing something and says, "Oh, he's my brother but I don't love him like I do Racer. Besides it was wonderful the way Racer fought to win in my honor."

Caroline's monster turned up things a notch and says, "Oh! Like Racer would ever really do anything like that for a girl like you. I think he was doing it to save his skin against your crazy brother!"

Maxine laughs and says, "Oh Ho! Don't delude yourself honey, Racer fought to win my heart and trust me he has it and more! Besides do you really think Max has a chance in beating Racer? As if! Racer is one of the best and most dreamy guys in the school!"

Caroline's eyes would have been bright green with the way her feelings were at that point, and she says, "Oh right! I don't think Racer even LIKES you! He is just too nice a guy to even tell you to go buzz off in the way it would take you to get a clue!"

Maxine says, "You're dreaming girl! That boy is ALL mine and there isn't a THING you can do to change that!" Then she pauses and smiles in a wicked way and says, "You like-like him don't you?" before she laughs, "Ho! Ho! Ho! This is rich! The little girl likes her friend and is jealous of the girlfriend!"

Caroline's energy spiked visibly on her suit and she says, "Maybe it is because I think he deserves someone better than a uncaring, devious witch like you!"

Maxine looks insulted and she says, "At least I'm not a wimpy, loser-time, best friend who can't even admit her feelings about Racer! Anyway, it is your loss because he is MY boyfriend now and there is not a thing you can do about it!"

Caroline's energy spiked again as she growled at Maxine, "We'll see who deserves Racer in the sparring room! I challenge you Maxine! The winner gets to be Racer's girlfriend!"

Maxine laughs and says, "You're on girlfriend! I'll take that challenge and add this. The loser girl has to leave them alone whenever they're together, no interruptions no matter what they may be doing!"

Caroline looks at Maxine with sparks flying between them, "You're on! And may the most deserving girl win!"

Maxine laughs again, "She will Caroline… She will…" and then they part to head to their respective doors.

(Inside the room)

Maxine walks into the room with Caroline on the opposite side and they stare at each other with the full intensity. You could feel the energy between the two and it wasn't the friendly kind of energy.

The energy in the sparring room was very high and even the students who had gathered to watch this one could sense that both Maxine and Caroline were very charged but they didn't know why.

The teachers hoped that they weren't going to see a repeat of what Racer and Max did while many of the students were hoping for something totally different. The boys that were there were hoping for a catfight where some clothes were lost or muddied while the girls could sense the impending fight and though they didn't know why, there were already rumors spreading about the two at the speed of light.

The teachers tell the girls that they are under no circumstances to go Super and that if the time runs out, or when the other is knocked out or surrenders the fight is over. They also state that they have the right to end the fight if it looks like anyone is about to go Super.

The teachers push the button to choose a world randomly and after a few moments, the room disappears for the two girls and what reappears around them is a dark and dreary world with an active volcano in the distance spewing out lava down its side while overhead for the girls there are dark storm clouds threatening to unleash the rain barely held in check.

For both girls, it felt like the planet was perfectly suited to match their moods and they stood there at both ends with their suits lighting up even more as they knew the moment would come any moment now when the teachers would tell them to fight. The clouds thundered overhead and a few drops of rain started to fall around the girls but not actually touching them yet as if not daring to touch them quite yet.

The timing of when the teacher told the girls to go was almost in sync with a bright flash of lightning and a thunderous boom, which followed almost instantly. Even still when the teachers had told them to go, neither girl moved until the rain started to pour down heavily in a sudden outburst onto both girls.

With the sudden downpour of rain, the two girls started to walk towards each other and it seemed to many viewers that they could see the electric spark coming from both of their eyes even over the vast distance between the two.

It isn't until the volcano in the distance erupts hard, shooting more stuff into the sky that the two girls suddenly bolt into action and they move fast. They both use their super speed to cover the distance between each other in mere moments.

With the distance cut to a few feet of each other so quickly, the girls both slowed down and they stared at each other as if daring the other to make the first move first. The start to circle each other before Maxine says, "You can't win this fight, Racer is going to be stay as my boyfriend and you know it!"

Caroline opened her right hand and a energy ball could be seen forming within her hand as she says, "There is no way I'm going to let Racer have a witch for a girlfriend like you!" and then she threw her hand forward to fire the energy ball which connected with Maxine and threw her back a yard.

Maxine gets up from where she was knocked back and the look in her eyes seemed to say, "How dare she call me a witch!" before Maxine charges up an energy orb in each of her hands. She shouts at Caroline, "How could ever be interested in a friend he's known forever! He probably doesn't even see you as a girl!" and shoots two powerful blasts at Caroline, which she dodges, but the words from Maxine hit their mark just as effectively as any energy blast.

Neither the teachers nor the students could hear Maxine or Caroline as they fought but they could tell that whatever was being said was upsetting the other since the attacks were upped after each time.

Caroline flies to the side and fires a couple of quick energy blasts while she shouts, "You are nothing but a dirty whore! A tramp that doesn't care about Racer's real feelings!" before Maxine fires a powerful blast at Caroline which makes her stop her quick energy blasts and dodge.

Maxine growls and shouts, "What do YOU know about Racer? I love him!" as she fires over a dozen energy balls at Caroline, which miss her and fly past her. She grins wickedly as she shouts, "I'll love him in ways you never could as a woman or his girlfriend!" and the underlining meaning of what she says makes Caroline pause in the air, not noticing the energy balls that are making a U-turn to come right back at her from behind.

Caroline shakes visibly as she thinks to herself, "OH NO SHE WOULDN'T!" and yells as she flies straight up just moments before all the energy balls would have hit her from behind and a couple explode at her feet while a few change their plans to fly up after her.

Caroline shouts a couple of energy balls at Maxine which connect on her shoulder along her left arm even as she tries to dodge and falls downward while some of Maxine's energy balls hit too.

Both of the girls get knocked down to the ground but with their tempers, they don't stay down and Caroline shouts at Maxine, "Oh? You think he's cute now? You should see him at night. Standing there in the moonlight without a shirt! It still gives me chills whenever I think about it!"

Maxine looks shocked and then very jealous at Caroline as she imagines just that scene in her head and Caroline being able to gawk at her Racer like that! She shouts as she powers up with her suit's light glowing brighter even though it was unnecessary because she was radiating light and electric sparks over her body.

Caroline grins, as she is happy to get under the skin of that skank Maxine. She powers herself up in the same way and gets ready to face whatever Maxine has to throw at her.

Maxine seethes as she stares at Maxine before she shouts, "Well I've seen him without his pants on!" which gets a shocked reaction out of Caroline and she shouts, "You LIE! He'd never be without pants around you!"

Maxine powers an energy attack as she says, "Girl! I've not only seen him without pants, but I've seen EVERYTHING!" which makes Caroline go just nuts!

Caroline charges at Maxine with her hands firing very rapid and very powerful energy blasts which hit Maxine before she then shouts "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" and a powerful torrent of energy rushes right at Caroline!

Caroline only has enough time plant her feet and throw up her arms before the blast hits her HARD! She is thrown back with her feet still on the ground and she tries to stay standing under the powerful blast, which pushes her all the way up to some huge rocks and slams her hard into them!

Maxine stops blasting once Caroline disappears from sight among the dust created by the slamming of Caroline into the rocks. She gets haughty and shouts, "Now you know why Racer is going to be MINE forever, bitch! There is no way that Racer could EVER want a girl who couldn't match up to his strength!"

The dust starts to settle and just then the volcano in the distance seems to explode once more, erupting more fire, rocks and ash into the sky. Some of the rocks even make it as far as where the girls are and Maxine actually has to jump back and blast a few that come too close to where she is standing.

Caroline heard every word of Maxine's and she knew in her heart that Maxine was WRONG but she remembered their agreement and could not let Maxine become the boyfriend of such a wicked and twisted mind! She would NOT allow it! She powered up high, just shy of actually going Super and shouted, "Never! I'll never allow you to treat Racer like a piece of property! He is so much more! He is special!" before she sends a huge blast of energy right at Maxine!

Maxine had been distracted by the rocks and barely got out of the way of the powerful energy blast by using her super speed. The blast from Caroline had been so powerful that when it struck a mountain some distance behind Maxine, it went right through the mountain and struck some lava that had been existing within the mountain which would have become a volcano under due time.

The lava came exploding out of the newly created hole in the side once the blast was done and rushing as if it were alive and angry at the two girls for releasing it before its time.

Caroline and Maxine both took to the air to avoid the huge, angry and red river of lava that flowed under them. The lava's fiery anger was nothing compared to how the two girls were feeling as they stared at each other in the sky.

Both of the girls were highly charged, very angry and fierce in their determination that the other girl would not have Racer! The lava flow continued to flow like the hot blood that flowed through the girls above and more rocks from the distance volcano continued to fall all around them but neither girl would give an inch nor be distracted by such things as rocks the size of a large car falling their way.

Neither girl wanted to say anything more to the other girl so they flew at each other and started to punch, grab, claw and kick the other mindlessly for a few minutes before Maxine manages to toss Caroline downward towards the very hot lava underneath them.

Caroline manages to stop her fall but not before the heels of her shoes touched the surface of the lava long enough burn and melt with small yellow flames flickering as high as her ankles for a few moments. She didn't care however, she was beyond caring, beyond angry. The only thing she wanted was to hurt Maxine and the feeling was mutual from Maxine as well as evidence from the way she fired some energy blasts at Caroline in an effort to knock her down into the lava!

The students that were watching cheered on for either Maxine or Caroline with even a few people taking on bets on the outcome of the girls. The girls knew a catfight when they saw one and the once who knew about Maxine and Racer as well as Caroline being Racer's long-time friend were able to guess correctly for the most part without knowing about the bet before the fight.

The teachers that were watching didn't see any problem as long as neither one of them got seriously hurt or went super and this time it was an all-male group of teachers watching over the fight. One of the teachers was even betting on the outcome of the fight with the girls below even though he had no idea why they were going at it so fiercely but that was often the nature of such sparring matches.

Caroline powers up, sending shockwaves away from herself that affects even the lava beneath her. It causes the lava to part as if it had to go around an unmovable rock with small ripples moving across the surface as if the lava was being repeatedly hit by something.

Maxine is still above Caroline in the air and she raises her hands above her head, powering up an energy ball. She shouts down at Caroline, "You are going to stay away from my man you little tramp! He could never be yours! You don't have the heart to even claim him!"

Caroline grits her teeth angrily and raises her fingers up into a triangle in front of her face and shouts "You are a vampire!" as she sends an invisible triangle blast that hits Maxine hard and stops the energy ball from being fully formed. She continues to hammer Maxine with more blasts each time she shouts at Maxine, "You don't have a heart!" (slams another invisible triangle blast) "You just care about your own image!" (slams again) "You couldn't care less about how Racer feels!" (slams again)

Caroline stops and breathes heavily to catch her breath which gives Maxine the chance to recover and she flies down, knocking into Caroline at the waist with her arm and before Caroline can do anything she releases Caroline to dive up into the air while Caroline hits one of the large truck-sized rocks that had come from the volcano and landed mostly intact.

Caroline cries out as the rock was still very, very hot and it felt like it burned her even through her suit, which was designed for combat. Some of her hair caught on fire briefly from the contact with the rock. She falls to her knees and looks up at Maxine with a very harsh look that seemed to say, "I'm not through yet!" at her before she shouts, "Racer will not be yours Maxine!"

Maxine looks smug and says, "That's not how it looks to me from here, you little pussy!" She powers up energy balls in both her hands, making them grow brighter and more powerful with every second.

Caroline roars loudly as she leaps up from the ground at Maxine and fires two small columns of energy from her hands that hit Maxine hard right on her chest!

Maxine cries out as the two blasts had hit her nipples so hard that painfully that her energy balls fall out of her hands to explode on the ground below as she is sent backwards through the air only to get struck by one of the flying rocks in the air from the volcano from behind!

The impact from the energy blast by Caroline had knocked almost all the air out of Maxine and the high speed of the large rock hit her almost knocked her out! Maxine falls to the ground gasping for air and trying to move before Caroline comes to win their fight!

Caroline lands at Maxine's feet with a big smile even though she is just as wiped as Maxine is by the battle and says breathlessly, "Do you surrender?" before she raises a hand up to point it at Maxine but doesn't power an energy attack up since it was taking almost all her energy to just stand there.

Maxine looks at Caroline and says, "I'll never surrender Racer, NEVER!" before trying to spit at her, which misses and lands on the hot ground before her feet. Maxine looks up and away from Caroline just in time to see a very large rock coming right to their spot. She looks back at Caroline and says, "This match is a draw… we both can chase after him." Which confuses Caroline and she doesn't see the large rock until the shadow of it covers Maxine's head, which by then it is too late. All Caroline can do is raise her arms up in a futile attempt to shield herself moments before it lands on both girls and knocking them out for a double knock out.

The teachers and the students that had been watching could NOT believe it! A double knock out in a sparring session, especially one done by the room and not the fighters themselves was almost unheard of!

The computers detected the knockout and registered the fight as a double knock out on their fighting records for each other before restoring things to the way it was before the fight.

With neither girl moving, robotic nurse drones flew into the room and picked up both of the girls to then take them to the fighter's hospital where they could be treated for the wounds that they'd received as well as get the rest that they both would need.

With the double knockout only a handful of students had won as only a few figured that they would knock each other out at the same time while most had bet on Maxine and the rest on Caroline. The teacher who had bet on Maxine was unhappy that he had lost and simply told himself to chalk it up his bad luck on gambling.

* * *

AN: Well everyone, I bet you all knew that this was going to be a double knock out from the beginning. After all, where would the fun be in having one of the girls back off from chasing after Racer? True, I could have made it so that the other girl still longed and chased after Racer but now it'll be more open and thus more fun to write. ;)

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I chose the volcano scenario for the mood and reflection of the girls, plus with the volcano stuff the environment had more interaction than the previous chapter.

Lastily, any of you DBZ fans will probably recognize the attacks even if I got the spelling wrong. If I did, well… just tell me in reviews without flaming please. :) Stay tuned, as more stuff happens and I might even bring in a surprise character! Who? Hehehe, that's for me to know!


End file.
